1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to an outdoor LED lamp assembly having a plurality of particularly designed screws which are remained on a bottom plate of the LED lamp assembly when the bottom plate of the outdoor LED lamp assembly is disassembled for proceeding with repair or maintenance of the LED lamp assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional outdoor LED lamp assembly comprises a driving circuit module assembly and an LED lamp electronically connecting with the driving circuit module assembly. The driving circuit module assembly comprises a bottom plate. A plurality of screws extends through the bottom plate and engages with the driving circuit module to mount the bottom plate on the driving circuit module assembly. The screws can easily drop from the bottom plate when the screws are loosened from the bottom plate so that the bottom plate can be removed from the driving circuit module assembly in order to proceed with a repair or maintenance of the outdoor LED lamp assembly.
What is needed, therefore, is an outdoor LED lamp assembly having a plurality of screws which are still remained on a bottom plate of the outdoor LED lamp assembly when the bottom plate of the outdoor LED lamp assembly is disassembled therefrom.